La Bruja y el Nahual
by shion145
Summary: Un antiguo diario, muestra el horror que vive Toneri Otsutsuki al conocer a poco a poco a su supuesta esposa y hermana, junto a sus damas de compañías. Quien tiene un secreto muy oscuro y tenebroso. No solo eso, sino que los hijos que la acompañan, fueron engendrados por un hombre que se puede convertir en un Jaguar. Y ambos buscan su destrucción, llevándolo a la locura.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction! Se que me comprometí a traerles esta historia de terror a principios de mes, pero surgieron varios inconvenientes que me obligaron a posponerlo, hasta el día de hoy. Iré trayendoles poco a poco la historia hasta finalizar, ya que aun me falta detalles de la historia, debido a que entre en una especie de letargo en la escritura. Sin más los dejos con la lectura.**

_22 de mayo de 1629._

Llevó casi tres años en mi encierro en este triste y lúgubre lugar, aunque en realidad para mí es un gran consuelo; ¡Dios! Es un alivio que este lejos de ellos. Es el único sitio donde puedo hallar la paz sin escuchar sus hórridas carcajadas, burlándose de mi triste miseria en la que caí.

¡MALDITA SEA! La hora en que la conocí a ella y a su... ¿Amante?... ¡No! Sería más que eso; él era su dueño, y no lo quise aceptar hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando te vi siendo poseída por él con esa sonrisa que destilaba placer al ser introducida en esa hórrida orgía.

¡LOS MALDIGO! ¡No solo a ustedes, sino a sus vástagos, a tu hermana y tus acomapañantes! Son los culpables de que este en este pútrido sitio; aunque viéndolo bien, es mejor vivir en este lugar que estar en ese infierno. Si, ese infierno que al principio pensé que era el paraíso; ¡Que ingenuo fui! Pensar en tu belleza ahora me hace querer destruirla y revelarle al mundo la clase de inmundicia que eres, la clase de monstruo que escondes en esos ojos perfectos, la vil y asquerosa... ¡Bruja! que en realidad eres.

Tus hijos eran unos angelitos cuando los vi por primera vez, aunque debo confesarte que esperaba ser sus padres, ¡Que iluso! Cuando supe que eran el fruto de una unión profana con un demonio con sed de venganza; ¡Engendrados en tu pútrido vientre! Hijos... ¡De un maldito Nahual!; si, de ese engendro de Satán.

Si alguien los viere, pensarían que son la familia perfecta ante la vista de Dios, los hijos cariñosos, él el hombre perfecto, y tú... si tú, la mujer más hermosa que los ángeles del creador. ¡ESCUPO EN TODAS ESAS PATRAÑAS! ¡Son la razón pérfida de mi caída al más grande abismo, que ni el infierno podría asemejar!

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuál fue mi pecado para que me mandaras semejante castigo? ¿Acaso fue el enamorarme de ella que desde el principio sabía que no era mía? ¿Acaso fue el despreciarlo y hacerlo sentir un ser inferior a mí? ¡DAME UNA RESPUESTA!...

Nada, solo el siseante murmullo de los frailes haciendo sus oraciones diarias, mientras que mis acompañantes están perdidos en la Extremadura de su locura. Pero es mejor escuchar sus delirios de fantasías argüidas salientes del abismo de su mente; es mejor eso a ver sus horripilantes rostros y escuchar sus carcajadas que me atormentan cada noche de mis pensamientos Oníricos. Solo soy yo, en las penumbras de una de las celdas del convento que predicen los padres Behelemitas, adjudicados a la virgen del Loreto, a las afueras de Puebla de los ángeles.

Aunque casi mi razón se ha extinguido desde ese día, pero aun mantengo mi nombre con el que mis padres me bautizaron. Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki, conde de la Luna y marques del Tenseigan, Capitán de la 5° brigada de infantería de Puebla, hijo del duque Hamura Otsutsuki, nieto de la condesa Kaguya Otsutsuki, viuda de Tenji.

**Bien, como leyeron, la narrativa va ser un estilo diario, usando el terror psicológico y estilo gótico, similar a Edgar Alan Poe. Aunque deseaba traerles la historia completa, se me es imposible, ya que mi tiempo esta un poco reducido, así que decidí convertirlo en un diario. Les invito a que dejen sus comentarios. Sin más, yo los dejo banda loca y los leo en la siguiente hoja del diario.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda malota de Fanfiction, les traigo otro fragmento de la historia de terror que estoy elaborando, voy a aclarar un punto. No es un P.O.V. de ningún personaje, es un diario, donde Toneri irá relatando ciertas circunstancias que lo llevan a su estado mental actual_. _**

_23 de mayo de 1629._

Estoy en mi celda con algunos de mis sanos compañeros, quienes podían decir que son un consuelo de aquellos ojos rojos que siempre me ven cada noche de mi existencia, o de lo que me queda. Siento que mi cordura pronto me abandonará para entrar al hades de mi locura. Mi familia llegó a la Nueva España desde España el 5 de agosto de 1591, en ese entonces mi padre contaba con la edad de 15 años, iba acompañado por mi abuela Kaguya, quien había dejado la madre España para cambiar de ambiente, ya que mi abuelo había muerto en la iniciada guerra contra Francia que amenazaba con invadir a la península. Gracias a su título nobiliario, mi abuela pudo hacerse con una fortuna y algunas tierras donde empezó a asentarse formando un hacendado. Mi padre tomo la firme convicción de entrar al ejército, para temor de mi abuela; ya que le recordaba siempre como murió mi abuelo en la batalla. Aunque mi padre decidió seguir la tradición familiar, en la cual, los hombre siempre eran los que ingresaban al ejército.

Con eso en mente, mi abuelo ingreso a la academia militar de la real fuerza de la Nueva España, alcanzando el título de general. Las misiones no eran nada comparado a la guerra contra Francia, de hecho, mi abuelo dirigía contingentes pequeño para aplastar a los grupos rebeldes de indios que aún no querían convertirse a la fe cristiana y la única forma de convencerlos de dejar su idolatría era por la fuerza. Años posteriores, mi padre se casó con una mujer que venía de España, engendrándome y dándome a luz un 4 de abril del año de nuestro señor Jesuscristo de 1598.

Al igual que mi padre, yo seguí el camino de la milicia, donde me integré a las fuerzas de la Nueva España a la edad de 16 años, llegué al título de coronel, estuve en varias misiones y en algunas llegué a eliminar a los indios paganos, muchos de ellos aun hacían sus rituales a los demonios que adoraban. En fin. Todo iba bien, o eso creía, hasta que ella apareció... Mi infierno disfrazado de paraíso y su diabólico amante.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Saludos a todos los lectores de Fanfiction! Como siempre, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de terror, donde se leerá algunos fenómenos que presenciará Toneri con cierta mujer. No los enredo más y vamos a la historia.**

_28 de mayo de 1629._

Un nuevo día en mi confinamiento, a cada momento me llegan esas imágenes dignas de un pobre desquiciado de Dios, parece que mi juicio se está deteriorando a cada vez más. Ya no solo son en mis sueños, ahora están en esas risas en los labios de mis ocupantes. ¡Dios! ¡CAYENSE! ¡NO LOS SOPORTO!... Los frailes me sacaron de mi celda y me hicieron rezas varias Aves Marías hasta que no escuchase esos sonidos infernales, luego me hicieron tomar agua bendita y otras cosas para que dejaran de reírse de mis desavenencias. Aliviado de mi castigo, me devolvieron a mi celda.

Mi pesadilla... Creo que inició hace cuatro años. Yo estaba en una de tantos días en el cuartel, habíamos regresado un martes, había ascendido a capitán de la división de infantería, una semana previa, fuimos enviados por orden del corregidor a aplastar una rebelión de indios que estaba haciendo estragos en una zona de Puebla. Fue una difícil afrenta, ya que no deseaban dejar sus creencias paganas, ni sus ritos. Ganamos la pelea, y destruimos sus altares de adoración y sus ídolos diabólicos, también hubo algunos muertos de esos indios. Entramos a sus templos y tomamos todos los tesoros que irían a parar a la corona de España. Fue casi un mes que estuve fuera del cuartel; Regrese a finales de agosto, después de controlar la revuelta de indios.

En ese entonces ya sustentaba el cargo de capitán de brigada de infantería a la edad de 26 años. Mi Madre me decía que tenía que buscar a una esposa, yo me negaba a ese hecho, ya que no me sentía preparado para tal responsabilidad como el matrimonio, pero no perdía la esperanza de tener una familia. Un día, cuando estaba en el cuartel, escuché el rumo que había llegado a Puebla una viuda, acompañada de su hermana y dos mujeres. Decían que ambas hermanas eran muy hermosas y que tenía unos ojos muy raros, pero a la vez hermosos; yo no le tomaba la importancia, ya que lo único que quería era disfrutar mi libertad.

Pasaron los días, y las habladurías de esas mujeres se intensificaron, en especial en la que le llamaban Hinata. Era un nombre hermoso, eso era algo innegable; empecé a sentir curiosidad, ya que decían que era muy hermosa, gentil y compasiva con los indios y la demás gente. Daba dinero a los necesitados. Eso era algo muy curiosos de una mujer, y más si es viuda.

Paso el tiempo, podría asegurar que fueron aproximadamente 3 meses, donde mi curiosidad empezaba a ganarme con cada palabra que la gente decía sobre las damas recién llegadas. En especial de Hinata. Un día, cuando estaba descansando, vi a un grupo de cuatro mujeres caminando por una de las calle hacia la iglesia de la virgen de los ángeles. Todas ellas iban vestidas de negro, dos de ellas tenían los ojos blancos, pero una de ellas portaba las más hermosas perlas que nunca había visto, ya que parecían a la misma luna en una noche de estrellas. Me cautivo tal hermosura, más que las otras tres damas; aunque debo reconocer que al verla me quedé sin una pisca de aliento, ya que nunca en mi vida había visto a tal majestuosa dama. Aunque iba de negro, pareciera una reina que caminaba con su sequito. Muchas mujeres quedaban impresionadas ante tal muestra de esplendor que irradiaba su ser. Pareciese como si todos las respetaban e incluso le saludaban de una forma muy cortes. Era una excelsa mujer, que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Pasé algunos días recordando su cautivadora belleza; día y noche estaba entronada en mi mente, es como si se hubiese introducido en lo más hondo de mi ser; como se me hubieran hechizado de una forma tan sublime y efectiva, que me impedía dejarla de soñar. A mis compañeros les platiqué de la visión del día en que vi a Hinata; algunos se burlaron de mi desafortunada cobardia, otros me alentaban a cortejarla.

Al principio dudaba, ya que no la conocía en nada, pero luego de una semana decidí por hacerlo. Así que un día tomé el valor y me acerqué con calma a entablar unas palabras con la dama. Al principio no se dejaba llevar por mis pretensiones, pero con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco se fue abriendo a mí. Hinata era la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, un rico comerciante de telas que importaba desde la China, proveniente de España. Ella vino cuando era una adolescente junto a su padre y hermana a abrir las fronteras del comercio de textiles en la Nueva España. Su familia pasaba por unos problemas financieros, fue por esa razón que vinieron al nuevo continente, a probar suerte.

Eso era algo común, ya que muchos Españoles Peninsulares han migrado a la Nueva España por sus bastas riquezas que hay. Con el tiempo fui sabiendo que Hinata estuvo casada con un rico hacendado desde hace unos 5 años, pero que lamentablemente murió en una emboscada hecha por los bárbaros de este continente, y que le sobreviven ella y sus dos hijos. Con el tiempo empezamos a salir y frecuentar algunos lugares. Me sentí atraído de una forma que no podía explicar, era prácticamente perfecta, era muy amable con las personas, incluso con su dama de compañía de nombre Shizuka; su hermana Hanabi era igual de hermosa, aunque me fijaba mucho en Hinata. Tiempo después conocí a los hijos de Hinata, uno era un niño rubio de ojos azules claro de unos 5 años de edad, se podía ver que era muy inquieto de nombre cristiano Boruto Uzumaki. La otra era una niña, casi la viva imagen de Hinata, una encantadora pequeña de 3 años, con el mismo cabello que Hinata, los ojos como su hermano bautizada como Himawari Uzumaki. Pero lo más curioso eran sus marcas en las mejillas, dos en cada una. Tal vez sean de nacimiento. ¡Que ingenuo fui! Eran de nacimiento, pero su padre era alguien que causaría mi perdición junto a la madre.

El tiempo pasó y nos comprometimos. 3 meses después nos casamos, todo fue espectacular; la boda fue realizada en la iglesia de la virgen de los ángeles de la ciudad. Frente al altar, realizamos nuestros votos, primero fui yo. Luego fue el turno de Hinata de hacer sus votos. Sin embargo, aunque tenía la cara frente a la mía, su mirada apuntaba a otro lugar. Yo estaba perplejo ante ello, pues pareciera que no los decía a mí sino a otra persona que no podía ver. No le tomé importancia a ese hecho, ya que pensé que era por el hecho de que estuviera nerviosa. Cuando acabó, una ráfaga gélida se presentó en el sitio, las velas de los santos se apagaron, y no sé si era mi imaginación, pero se escuchó un horrible alarido, como un rugido de un animal listo a atacar; la gente se encontraba desconcertada, mientras miraban a todas partes; tratando de encontrar el origen de tal horrible sonido y buscando una explicación a ello. Cuando cesó ese viento, que parecía dagas de hielo enterrandosé en mis huesos, todos se calmaron; aunque Hinata se miraba imperturbable, le atribuí al lugar que aún estaba en construcción, ya que el viento pasó por algunos huecos de la misma sin terminar; causando tan espeluznante sonido. Pero una sensación se implantó en mi espalda, como si algo o alguien me estuviera observando, como una bestia lista a saltar en cualquier momento y destazarme por algo que estaba haciendo. No podía explicar esa horripilante sensación. Así que le quité importancia y siguió la celebración, una vez calmada la audiencia.

Cuando finalizó mi boda con la mujer más hermosa, todo el mundo nos felicitaba a las afueras del templo; en especial a mí, ya que, Hinata era felicitada por mi madre, mientras que Hanabi cargaba a Himawari y Shizuka tenía a Boruto tomado de la mano. Mi ahora esposa estaba hablando con mi familia, pero de repente, ella corrió al interior del templo sin previo aviso. Tardó unos minutos, en los cuales escuchaba sus murmullos de Hinata, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando escuchaba otros de forma guturales salir del interior. No sabía que era eso... Tal vez un invitado rezagado quien se quedó a rezarle a uno de los santos que están expuestos en la antigua capilla, y que estaba felicitando a Hinata por su boda. No lo sé. Ella salió con una sonrisa muy radiante, algo raro, pero no le di la importancia necesaria, cuando se acercó, yo le pregunté el motivo de haber ingresado al templo.

-Solamente fui hablar con alguien- fue lo que único dijo. Yo me quedé desconcertado ante tal palabra. Ella se retiró dejándome con un pensamiento... ¿Con quién habló Hinata? Miré al interior del templo, donde a pesar de que se filtraba la luz de algunos huecos, la oscuridad reinaba en su máximo esplendor. Fue entonces que pude notar algo... Un par de ojos fulgurantes como las brasas incandescentes del carbón se manifestaron de repente; mirándome con unas ganas de matarme. La sensación de ellos era de un terror indescriptible, ya que no podía apartar mi mirada de esos sanguinarios ojos. No podía identificar de a quienes pertenecía, ya que no salía de la seguridad de las penumbras, aunque escuché un gruñido que salía de él.

-¡Toneri!- el llamado de mi esposa hizo que reaccionará y volteará a verla -¿Que sucede amor?- me preguntó.

-Nada, es sólo que...- giré mi cabeza a donde estaban esos ojos, para encontrarme que no había nada, si siquiera el gruñido podía escuchar. Dejándome bastante desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo llegando a donde estaba, yo no podía explicar lo que vi, pero era realmente aterrador.

-Nada, nada... ¡Vamos!- nos fuimos caminando del sitio, aunque la sensación de ser observado se presentó de nuevo, yo no me atrevía a mirar atrás. Enganché mi brazo en el de Hinata para caminar juntos por atrio hacía la salida de la iglesia y de ahí ir a festejar nuestra unión en mí casa. Cuando caminábamos, nos encontramos con algunos perros, o eso pensaba, apostados en la entrada de la iglesia. Eran como cinco o seis, no recuerdo bien.

Sus cabezas giraron y su mirada se posicionó sobre nosotros o más bien, sobre mí. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba; su mirada de esos canes, era similar a la humana. Pero más que mirarme, los perros me seguía, mientras me mostraban sus dientes. Como si fuese un peligro para ellos o algo por el estilo, no podía comprender eso. Vi a Hinata y en ningún momento de sentía perturbada por la presencia de los furiosos animales, es como si no existieran o como si la respetaran. Luego, ella los miró e hizo un gesto con el rostro que no pude identificar, los canes, que me no me había dado cuenta hasta que hizo el ademan Hinata eran negros, descendieron la cabeza; como haciéndole una reverencia, para luego pararse y comenzar a correr en distintas direcciones hasta perderse en la lejanía. Yo quedé mudo de lo que vi. ¿Cómo hizo para que los perros de fueran?

-Es algo que mi difunto marido me enseñó- respondió como si me hubiese leído la mente. No daba crédito, pero tal vez era algo que su anterior marido, como dijo, le había enseñado. Así que deje eso de lado y ambos abordamos un carruaje que nos llevaría a la fiesta y de ahí a consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y la fiesta era amena, repleta de música, vino y una variedad de comida directa de España y otras de la Nueva España, así como los invitados de alta alcurnia, incluido el gobernador Madara y el corregidor Kazuma junto a su esposa Fuuka, quien estaba embarazada de un mes, según su médico de cabecera Kabuto. Todos lo felicitamos por ese hecho, incluso mi esposa que le tocaba el vientre, algo raro, ya que aún no tenía abultamiento.

-Será un lindo bebé- le dijo Hinata a Fuuka, quien simplemente sonrió ante el halago –siento que se parecerá mucho a su madre- Fuuka se sonrojo por ese hecho –me gustaría ser su madrina de bautizo cuando después de que nazca- propuso ella.

-Sería un honor, mi lady- Hinata sonrió con lo hacía.

-Sabes, conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar cuando vaya a nacer tu hijo. Ella me ayudó al nacimiento de los míos- escuché de los labios de Hinata.

-¿En serio?- Hinata asintió, yo curioso de saber quién fue la trajo a los niños al mundo, decidí escuchar, para luego agradecerle en persona.

-Fue una partera, su nombre es Tsunade Senju, ella me ayudó a traer a mi travieso Boruto y a mi pequeña Himawari. Durante todo mi embarazo me cuido, aconsejo y guio para que nacieran muy sanos. ¡Es muy buena!- dio su sonrisa dulce, que me hizo enamorarme más de ella. Fuuka sonrió y acepto que la partera de Hinata se hiciera cargo de su embarazó, aunque su marido no estaba de acuerdo a ello, ni el doctor; ya que desconfiaba de sus métodos. Shizuka se acercó con Hima en sus brazos y Boruto era traído de la mano por Remon, tallándose los ojos de sueño.

-Mi señora- Hinata volteo –los niños ya tienen sueño- Hinata miró a sus hijos y tomó a Himawari en sus brazos, para acomodarla en su regazo. Ella se dirigió al cuarto que serían de los angelitos, seguida de Remon con Boruto. Tardó bastante tiempo en volver a aparecer, ya que seguramente estaba arropando a los niños y contándole algún cuento para que durmieran. Ella regresó a la fiesta, aunque Shizuka se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. No supe que era, ya que de inmediato salió al patio de nuestra vivienda, acompañada de Shizuka. Tardó bastante tiempo, eso era algo que me preocupaba en demasía, aunque estuviese con su dama. Me relaje cuando apareció, y al lado de ella Shizuka, Hinata iba sonriendo con mucha intensidad, se le veía la luminosidad en su rostro. Aunque, miré que algo traía en su cuello; era algo parecido a un collar de piedras preciosas. Por el color, pude notar que eran cuentas de jade, turquesina, lapislázuli y otro material que desconozco. ¿Quién le habrá dado ese collar? Se parecía a los que los Indios no cristianizados traen consigo, tal vez un regalo de los que ayuda. Aunque me intrigó el diseño de la piedra de en medio, ya que pareciera la cabeza de un gato o algo por el estilo; No pude distinguir bien la piedra central, puesto que Hinata subió al piso superior junto a su hermana y sus respectivas damas.

Esa noche iniciaría lo que para mí sería, el calvario que me enviaría al infierno. Las cosas no serían las mismas, ya que desaté la que seria mi maldición que cumpliría hasta el día de hoy.

Bueno amigos, ustedes opinen. Voy a aclarar un punto importante. Uso la designación "Indio" no como una forma de denigrar a los indígenas de América, sino porque formó parte del vocabulario Español y Criollo de la época colonia, y ese es el ambiente que estoy tomando.

**Otra cosa, las personas que son originarias de un lugar, se les denomina Nativos, en el caso de México u otro país de América son los indígenas, que ambos son correctos. Indio se hace referencia a personas que nacieron en la India. Esta confusión se debió a que cuando Cristobal Colón llegó por primera vez a América, confundió las islas de Haití, República Dominicana y otras con la India, ya que el creía que si recorría al occidente, encontraría otra ruta para llegar al mismo país, por lo que a América se le denomino hasta cierto que se observo que era un continente "Las Indias Orientales".**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Saludos a todos los lectores de Fanfiction! Disculpen por no actualizar, debido a que hay algunos problemas a nivel vecinal en donde radico, debido al gobierno y sus mentiras, entonces eso me llevo a dejar un momento escribir, y aunando a mis actividades pues es algo cansado, pero les traigo otro capítulo de la historia, ¡Disfrútenlo! **

_2 de junio de 1629_

Nuevamente se presentaron las visiones diabólicas, ahora me persiguen incluso en el mundo de Morfeo. Estoy en mi destartalada mesa, a la luz de una vela escribiendo el terror que viví cuando estuve con Hinata. Es de madrugada, ya que los monjes aún no se paran para hacer sus rezos matinales. Las pesadillas me asaltaron nuevamente, espantándome el poco sueño que me queda; casi no duermo y últimamente llevó más de cinco noches en vela, evitando encontrarme con esos fantasmas que pregonan su lastimo llanto de indulgencia a Dios. Mi rostro ya muestra la calavera de mi decadencia, los pómulos saltones y mis ojos hundidos solamente reflejan al cadáver viviente en su raído esplendor de lo que antes era.

Recuerdo que había pasado casi más de cinco meses, en donde al principio era felicidad y dicha, aunque, nunca hemos concretado nuestro matrimonio. Hinata al principio decía que a pesar de haberse casado conmigo, no estaba lista, ya que sus hijos requerían su atención. Al principio me sentía herido por sus palabras, pero acepté a solo abrazarla y dormir con ella. Otras veces me dormía tras la cena, antes de que Hinata entrara a nuestra cama, ya que me daba un pesado sueño que me obligaba a retirarme a nuestro aposento antes de lo previsto. No sabía en qué momento Hinata se acostaba, lo único que sabía era que al amanecer la cama estaba vacía, aunque con las frazadas fuera de su lugar en donde dormía Hinata. Era algo común en ella, ya que ella me contó que tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano a hacerle el desayuno a su anterior esposo y a los niños. Había días que estaba en la cocina, a pesar de la servidumbre.

Las cosas iban normal, los niños eran cuidados por mi esposa o por Shizuka, quien le enseñaba a Boruto a escribir y leer, o con Himawari, con quien jugaba cuando su madre salía a hacer las dirigencias al mercado o llevaba a Fuuka con Tsunade, una mujer que tenía mucha experiencia. Su apariencia era de una mujer muy joven, podría decir que estaba en sus 30 veranos, aunque su rostro se ve muy maduro con un rombo en la frente, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas de color rubio, algo raro. En ocasiones salíamos de paseo los cuatro, cuando no tenía actividad en el cuartel.

Un día de tantos, recibí una misiva por parte general, que necesitaba mi presencia en el cuartel, por lo que me despedí de Hinata y los niños, para trasladarme a las barracas, donde se me eligió a mi compañía para una misión importante: Trasladar al nuevo obispo que vendría de España aquí. Puebla.

Era sobrino de Madara, por lo que me trasladaría a la Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, donde recogeríamos su ilustrísima; el viaje se llevaría al menos en un mes, donde recorreríamos el mismo camino que Hernán Cortés hasta la cuidad de Tenochtitlan. Así que fui a mi casa y me preparé para salir, despidiéndose de mi familia, aunque un me tiene intrigado el collar que cargaba Hinata. Muchas veces trate de que mi dijera quien se lo había dado, cosa que nunca me dijo, por lo que deje pasar eso y partí a mí destino.

El recorrido hasta el puerto de la Vera Cruz fue sin ningún inconveniente, el día que llegamos, una comitiva nos esperaba para recibir al Obispo que provenía de España, el barco que trasladaba a Monseñor, atracó en el puerto al mediodía. El sobrino de Madara bajo del barco, seguido de un sequito de sacerdotes que haría la labor de Dios en el nuevo Mundo, la evangelización de los indios.

El Obispo Obito Uchiha y su sequito abordaron el carruaje que los trasportarían hasta Puebla. A veces hacíamos paradas en algunos poblados y nos hospedábamos en alguna casa, otras era al aire libre, pero la intensión es que monseñor llegase con bien. Un día, nos encontrábamos cerca de la sierra, faltaba algunos días para arribar a Puebla. Fue bastante agotador el viaje, ese día. No obstante la noche estaba casi sobre nosotros por lo que tendríamos que acampar en medio del bosque, ya que había ningún pueblo cerca, y el próximo era Cholula, un pueblo en el cual, el cristianismo le ganó a la herejía al construir un templo de luz sobre un adoratorio de los indios que vencieron en antaño; sin embargo, nos encontramos en una zona donde aún está la presencia de indios salvajes que han renegado al bautizo. Por lo que debemos de estar atentos de un ataque.

Levantamos un campamento improvisado, preparamos unas carpas para Obito y su comitiva, y dispusimos algunos hombres a realizar guardia, mientras monseñor y otros descansaban para el día siguiente. Ya muy entrada la sombra de la noche, el sitio se encontraba muy tranquilo. No se escuchaba cantar nocturno del bosque. Me encontraba en la seguridad de mi tienda, aunque la inquietud de la zona no me dejaba en paz. No paso más que unos minutos que me sentía así cuando de repente sucedió algo.

El relincho de los caballos, hizo que me despertará. Pareciera como si algo los estuviese incomodando, una presencia. El grito de los hombres tratando de calmar a los animales, hizo que me levantará casi de un salto, cogí mis armas y salí a averiguar lo que sucedía.

Pude ver que los caballos estaban bastantes inquietos, mis hombres trataban de calmarlos, pero era en vano. Es como si algo los inquietará bastante.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté al aire, un hombre se acercó a mí, era rubio y con un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Capitán Toneri, los caballos actúan de manera extraña- me contestó, miré y efectivamente, con corceles casi derribaban a los hombres para liberarse –y no sabemos lo que los está espantando- era miedo lo que se podía ver en los caballos.

-¡Capitán Toneri! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué sucede?- el escandalo había obligado al Obispo a salir de sus aposentos, ya que no podía dormir.

-No lo sé, su ilustrísima, es como si algo asustara a los animales- dije para que se calmará –tratamos de controlarlos- el Obispo se veía algo enojado.

-Eso espero- ya no contesté más, pues me dirigí con de los hombres para tomar las riendas de uno de los animales y tratar que se calmará. Sin embargo, la fuerza del caballo era mayúscula, ya que casi nos arrastraba. Pero empeoró cuando las hojas de los árboles y sus ramas comenzaron a moverse. El ruido causo que los animales se aterraran más y nos costará mantenerlos tranquilos.

-¡SANTISIMA VIRGEN!- exclamó Obito al ver tal manifestación. Yo lo vi mientras intentaba controlar el animal con el otro hombre.

-¡Monseñor! ¡Entre a su carpa y no salga para nada!- el hombre, que más que eso era un vil cobarde, entró a su sitio y supongo que se dispuso a rezar. El fenómeno se incrementaba, no había viento para que los inanimados arboles adquiriesen vida propia.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Veté Satanás!- el grito de desesperación que lanzó monseñor, hizo que mirase a su tienda y me llevé a desagradable sorpresa... ¡LA CARPA SE MOVIA SOLA! Algo estaba jalando la tela de la carpa donde descansaban el Obispo y sus sequitos, sino que también la del resto del campamento. No solo eso, sino que algo nos arrojaban piedras, como si quisieran que no estuviéramos ahí.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó uno de mis hombres, que tomó un arcabuz cargado y lo accionó -¡Vi algo entre los árboles!- dijo, los demás miraron hacia la espesa oscuridad.

-¡Por allá!- apuntó otro con su dedo y otro arcabucero disparó al inmenso vacío.

-¡Ahí, vi a alguien!- nuevamente dispararon, pero sin atinarle, ya que se hubiese escuchado gemido alguno de dolor, todos estábamos confundidos y con terror. Uno de los caballos relinchó muy fuerte, que empezó a avanzar, Deidara y un chico pelirrojo de nombre Sasori trataban de mantenerlo quieto, pero fue mayor el terror de la bestia que terminó por iniciar la carrera, llevándose consigo a Deidara y a Sasori a la espesura del bosque.

-¡Deidara! ¡Sasori!- grité, pero no me escucharon, ya que sus gritos eran más altos. Poco a poco el fenómeno disminuía y todo estaba calmando, incluso lo caballos.

-¡Señor!- se acercó uno de los soldados.

-Amarren bien los caballos y asegúrense del Obispo y los otros estén bien- ordené al hombre a mi mando.

-¿Qué sucederá con Deidara y Sasori? Debemos ir a buscarlo- el hombre trataba de ir a buscarlo...

-¡NO!- contesté escuetamente.

-Pero... ¡Señor!- su voz era de condolencia por ambos extraviados.

-Es demasiado arriesgado ir por ellos. El bosque está muy oscuro, además los indios pueden rondar el lugar y capturarnos. Pueden defenderse. Mañana en la mañana los buscamos con la ayuda de la luz del sol. Por ahora debemos de concentrarnos en el campamento, que no haya heridos- ordene, el soldado hizo caso y salió corriendo a comunicar mis órdenes. Reordenamos el campamento y todos estábamos en alerta por si los indios nos atacaban.

Al salir el sol, nos dispusimos a ingerir parte de nuestras provisiones, luego desmontamos el campamento y reiniciamos la marcha, no sin antes enviar unos cuantos exploradores por delante para evitar algún encuentro con los indios y buscar a Sasori y Deidara. Durante el camino, no vimos a ningún indio por la zona. Eso me daba escalofríos, ya que no podíamos bajar la guardia. Caminamos un gran trecho y nuevamente nos ganó la noche, por lo que decidimos acampar. No hubo ningún inconveniente como la vez pasada, por lo que descansamos o eso creíamos.

-¡AUXILIO!- escuché el llamado de Deidara -¡AUXILIO! ¡AAHH!- su grito era muy similar a como si lo torturaran.

-¡PIEDAD!- ahora fue el turno de Sasori, quien gritaba de forma doliente -¡POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD!- era como si lo torturaran. Me levanté de mi improvisada cama y salí, solo para encontrar a mis hombres con un semblante de horror.

-¡AUUUXLIO!- nuevamente se escuchó a la lejanía.

-¡Sasori! ¡Deidara! ¡¿Dondé están?!- gritó uno de nuestros hombres.

-¡POF FAVOR! ¡AYUUUUDA!- el gritó de Sasori y Deidara provenían de varios lugares a la vez.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dios santísimo!- casi gritó Obitos al escuchar las dolientes e inmisericordes voces de ambos soldados.

-¡AAAHH!- ese grito desgarrador me heló hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

-¡SANTO CIELO! ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS ALTISIMO! ¡DEJAS A ESAS POBRES ALMAS EN PAZ!- lanzó su rezó el Obispo, aunque la respuesta no fue la que deseábamos.

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-** unas risas se escucharon desde el éter, todos nos quedamos pasmado, algunos temblaban, otros se miraban entre sí, otros cayeron arrodillados al suelo para empezar a santiguarse y los sacerdotes simplemente rezaban para que todo terminará. El silencio llegó, y no se escuchó los alaridos en pena de Deidara y Sasori, no sabíamos de donde vinieron, ni donde estaban. Lo que recuerdo bien son esas macabras carcajadas, que parecieran que se burlaban del intento del Obispo por alejarlas, eran una mezcla entre voces de mujeres y una cavernosa. Esa noche, ningún hombre pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, avanzamos por la vereda hacía Puebla, aunque había algo que no andaba bien; sentíamos que no avanzábamos nada por el bosque. Había veredas que antes no estaban, caminos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, es como si el bosque se convirtiera en un laberinto, similar al que entró Teseo para matar al Minotauro. Era una encrucijada que no nos llevaba a nada, a pesar de conocer la zona; a veces los caminos nos hacía caminar en círculos, otros nos dirigían a algún sitio desconocido del bosque o nos hacía perder la orientación. Los días posteriores no eran los mejores, ya que éramos asaltados por los hambrientos mosquitos, el incesante frio que se soltaba en las noches y a veces el sofocante calor en el día.

En una de nuestras incesantes marchas, nos detuvimos para descansar. No habíamos encontrado pueblo alguno para refugiarnos de las inclemencias y abastecernos; nuevamente acampamos y tuvimos que racionar lo poco que nos quedaba. Pasamos la noche sin ninguna manifestación; no fue sino al otro día al amanecer, cuando el murmullo de los hombres se hizo presente, haciéndome despertar de mi letargo nocturno. Lleno de curiosidad, me levanté de mi rústica cama y me dirigí a averiguar lo que sucedía. Los hombres se veían consternados, sus rostros reflejaban incredulidad, ya que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los sacerdotes oraban por algo que miraban.

-¡Dios Santo!- exclamó Obito, no sabía lo que pasaba, no fue sino hasta que vire mi mirada a un árbol, en el cual se encontraba una suerte de brujería. En las ramas del árbol colgaban una especie de muñecos hechos de varas secas, pero no solo eso, sino que había muñecos hechos de trapo y hojas clavados en los troncos de los árboles, y en el suelo donde está el campamento, estaba dibujado una especie de símbolo satánico, una estrella de cinco puntas con otros símbolos a su alrededor y un ojo en medio de la figura, junto a unas figuritas de barro de un ser alado, y lo que pareciera unas ceras.

Nadie sabía cómo es que apareció todo eso. Ya que no se escuchó ruido alguno en la noche

-¡Brujería!- escuché provenir de uno de los sacerdotes, yo no tenía palabra alguna para decir lo que era. Aunque no creía en eso, pero lo que veía no tenía una explicación. Enojado dije:

-¡Quemad todo!- di la orden a los hombres -¡No dejad nada de esta brujería!- tomé una antorcha y junto a mis hombre, quemamos lo que veníamos relacionado con la brujería, nos hombres borraron la estrella. Solamente quedo las cenizas de esos muñecos del averno. Luego tomamos nuestras cosas y procedimos nuestra diligencia. Tomamos uno de los caminos que nos sacarían del maldito bosque.

-¡Capitán! ¡Adelante hay un hombre sobre el camino!- me dijo uno de mis hombre, efectivamente, delante de nosotros divisamos a un hombre que iba caminando, aunque su caminar era errática, como si fuese un borracho, no acercamos, aunque en mi mente sentía que lo conocíamos, ya que su ropa era parecida a la de nosotros, aunque se veía muy raidas, como si fuese un vagabundo caído en la suerte, aunque nos podría ayudar a encontrar el fin de este infierno.

-¡Disculpad!- me dirigí –nos hemos perdido, ¿Podrías decirnos como salir de este bosque?- el hombre se detuvo, pero algo estaba mal, ya que tenía poco cabello, pero alcance a ver que era pelirrojo, era como si se lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo. Volteó lentamente, solo para ver algo que nos causaría una impresión que causaría un ataque al corazón; el hombre no era más que Sasori, con una mirada perdida en la nada, mantenía una sonrisa insana en su rostro, había rastro de sangre en el cuero cabelludo, ya el pelo fue arrancado desde la raíz con todo y piel. Su piel tan marchita que pareciera casi un anciano y su cuerpo muy desgarbado, como un esqueleto andante. Pero lo que más terror nos lleno era que el propio Sasori estaba enterrándose un puñal varias veces en su vientre, causando que se desangrará, pareciera que disfrutará el hacerlo. Lanzó una risa como si tuviera el espíritu de un niño que reía de una travesura.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijeron los sacerdotes, quienes empezaban a realizar toda especie de rezo para ayudar a sacar el demonio que aquejaba a Sasori. Los hombres y yo fuimos a detenerlo de estarce lacerando. Nos costó tiempo controlarlo, ya que a pesar de su estado físico, tenía bastante fuerza.

Lo amarramos para luego subirlo al lomo de un caballo, para retomar nuestro camino, no sabemos lo que le paso los días en que estuvo perdido, pero me surge una pregunta ¿Dónde está Deidara?... Llegamos a un claro de que daba a un riachuelo, donde nos asentamos a descansar, tratamos que Sasori nos dijera que le paso y el paradero de Deidara.

-No sé, No sé... ¡Murió! ¡Murió!- era lo que decía -¡Igual yo! ¡Estoy muerto!... ¡Estoy muerto!- eso era mentira, ya que se encontraba vivo.

-¡Estas vivo!- dijo Obito -¡Dios no dejaría a uno de sus hijos morir!- rezó el Obispo.

-¡ESTOY MUERTO! ¡MUERTO! ¿Qué no ven los gusanos? ¡Apesto! Mi cuerpo se está pudriendo... miren, me falta la nariz y un parte de mi carne en mi pierna derecha- parece que estaba ante un brujería muy fuerte, ya que lo veía completo, pero él no.

-¿Que te paso a ti y a Deidara?- nuevamente pregunté, Sasori no contestaba, simplemente balbuceaba cosas que no tenía sentido, solamente decía que estaba muerto. Eso me dejó sin palabras. Decidimos dejar de intentar hacer hablar a Sasori. En el tiempo que estuvimos descansando, no dirigimos al riachuelo a conseguir algo de comida y a saciar nuestra sed; estaba tomando con mis manos la refrescante agua y llevándola a mis labios para aplacar mi sed, cuando vi algo que me dejo helado. La corriente del riachuelo me envió un mensaje de color escarlata.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó uno de los hombres.

-¡Es sangre!- dijo otro con miedo, había un rastro de esa sustancia roja que era arrastrado por el agua.

-¡Id a investigar!- ordené, mis hombres fueron, mientras encolerizado deje de beber el agua, salí del riachuelo y me sequé.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!- gritó uno de mis hombres desaforadamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraron el origen de la sangre?- el hombre estaba pálido, temblando de miedo y su rostro reflejaba terror.

-¡S... sí! ¡Allá! A uno metros, encontramos al... algo q... que d... debe ver- dijo con dificultad, yo molesto me paré de donde estaba y le pedí que me guiará. Caminamos algunos metros y señalo al sitio del descubrimiento. Yo me dirigí y vi a mis hombres impávidos y trémulos, ya que algo fue lo que vieron. Me dirigí a uno de ellos, al igual que el otro me señalo el sitio, sin más dilación volteé. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que lo que encontré fue lo que causo parte de mi locura.

El cuerpo de Deidara se encontraba clavado a un cruz de manera invertida a orillas del riachuelo, burlándose de nuestro señor; tenía los mismos símbolos que nos encontramos la vez pasada; su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas entre cortes, golpes y quemaduras, como si lo hubieran torturado, lo que me impresionó en demasía fue que no estaba su rostro, fue arrancado de cuajo, haciendo que la sangre chorreara hasta el agua. Me acerqué con precaución al cuerpo martirizado de Deidara. La piel del rostro no estaba en su sitio, solamente la carne y calavera expuesta.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- escuché a uno de mis hombres decirle a alguien, por lo que me volteé y lo que vi me dejó con el corazón casi en la garganta... Frente a nosotros se hallaba una tétrica figura, una aparición fantasmal que estaba sobre el agua del riachuelo, se veía como una mujer, aunque portaba un vestido negro que acentuaba su figura a la tentación, lo que más aterraba era su cabeza, ya que era la de un cerdo peludo de los que hay en la zona, con cabello humano. Su mirada era gélida, pareciera como si nos viese como simples presas de caza y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Traía una capa negra que la hacía ver más tétrica la aparición, no podía apartar mi mirada, o fue sino hasta que escuchamos unos disparos.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo en el campamento?- preguntó uno de los hombres, yo también quisiera saber.

-¡Rápido, vayan!- les dije, ellos hicieron caso más por miedo que por orden, por lo que salieron corriendo, cuando posé mi vista en esa visión de ultratumba, ya no había nada, más que el riachuelo. ¿Acaso habrá sido una impresión causada por lo de Deidara y Sasori? No lo sé, así que decidí regresar al campamento de inmediato.

Mi sorpresa al llegar fue que dos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo, uno de ellos era Sasori, que por alguna razón lo desataron y presentaba un agujero en la cabeza, mientras que el otro hombre era uno de mi edad, quien estaba sobre su propia sangre. Les pedí a mis hombres que me dijeran lo que paso. Por alguna razón que ellos desconocen, Sasori se desató y entró en un estado de locura extrema, tomando la daga de uno de los soldados amenazando si se acercaban, uno de ellos se acercó a desarmarlo, pero el Sasori fue más rápido y lo termino por degollar de un solo movimiento. Como defensa, uno de los arcabuceros le disparo en la cabeza, dejando la escena tal cual llegamos. Pasaron los días y habíamos enterrado a los hombres, el Obispo realizó una misa improvisada para despedir a nuestros compañeros caídos. Fue uno de los días que marcarían mivida para siempre.


End file.
